Iblis ,Malaikat ,atau Manusia
by realcvr666
Summary: Melakukan Ritual sihir dan merubah seluruh nasibnya. Apakah menjadi Iblis, Malailat atau Manusia?


Awal mula kehidupan di dunia hanya ada dalam satu tempat yang sama. _Heaven _dimana semua makhluk hidup saling berdampingan. Malaikat,Manusia bahkan Iblis hidup di _Heaven _dan tentunya bersama dengan _Sang Pencipta._ Empat iblis, sepuluh malaikat,dan hanya seorang manusia. _Sang Pencipta _memberikan kemampuan pada masing masing ciptaannya.

Mereka hidup dengan akur namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika _Sang Pencipta _menciptakan seseorang manusia lagi. Yang membuat salah satu iblis tidak suka dengan kehadiran manusia ini. Hal itu di ketahui oleh _Sang Pencipta._

" Wahai, Iblis anakku apa yang menyebabkan kau sangat membenci nya?"

" Ayah mengapa engkau menciptakan makhluk rendah _nan_ lemah seperti mereka? Lebih baik kau ciptakan banyak makhluk seperti kami Iblis atau malaikat yang kuat dan hidup sangat lama?

" Wahai anakku iblis sesungguhnya mereka sangat kuat. Aku memberikan kekuatan pada mereka yang bahkan dapat membunuh KU."

Hal itu membuat iblis semakin marah dan semakin membenci manusia. Sang iblis beniat untuk mengusir kedua manusia itu.

" Hei, kalian berdua bisakah kalian mengambilkan buah yang ada di sana ituuntukku." Iblis sambil menunjuk buah berwarna merah yang menggantung.

" Untuk apa kamu ingin mengambilnya? bukankah itu sangat dilarang oleh _AYAH._"

" Tidak, mana ada itu. Aku kelaparan cepatlah"

" Tapi..."

Sebelum sang manusia itu menjawab. Tubuh sang manusia tidak bisa bergerak.

" Banyak bicara cepat ambil buahnya dan makan bersama dengan kekasihmu itu."

Kedua orang itu _bergerak_ menuju sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan terdapat buah yang menggantung cukup rendah dan dapat diraih dengan tangan. Buah _terlarang_ itu berwarna merah seperti buah delima yang sangat menggoda. Dengan terpaksa sang laki laki memetik buah yang cukup besar seukuran buah kelapa dan di bukanya buah tersebut. Mereka berdua memakan buah tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah _Sang Pencipta _yang tampak marah, dengan cepat menuju dua manusia yang sedang makan. Dan tanpa basa basi langsung menampar wajah sang laki-laki hingga menetes darah dari sela-sela bibir.

" Aku kecewa terhadapmu kukira kau akan menjadi contoh akan kaummu namun hanya kebodohanku saja. Mulai sekarang kau tidak hidup di sini, aku akan mengirimmu ke bumi."menatap tajam kepada sang laki laki yang sedang menunduk lesu menahan sakit yang didampingi sang perempuan disampingnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi _sang pencipta_ beranjak pergi meninggalkan sepasang manusia yang sedang berduka.

" Kenapa kau tak menjawab bahwa sang iblis yang membuat kita memakan buah itu." sang perempuan bertanya sambil memapah sang laki laki.

" Aku tak ingin menjawabnya , apapun alasannya kitalah yang memakannya. Dan apapun alasannya hal itu sudah terjadi dan waktu tak bisa kembali lagi. Dan aku hanya berharap kita bisa hidup di _Earth_. Tempat tinggal baru kita."

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya tiba saat dimana kedua manusia ini menerima hukuman dari _sang_ _pencipta _. Tampak seluruh penghuni _Heaven _telah menunggu mereka. Tampak para malaikat, iblis,dan tentunya _sang pencipta_ berjejer rapi memberikan jalan untuk mereka berdua. Tampak sebuah gerbang yang cukup besar.

Dengan tenang mereka berjalanl melewati para malaikat dan iblis. Masuklah mereka kedalam gate.

Dalam sekejap mata kedua manusia telah tiba di dunia yang asing.

**Devil , Angel , or Human**

**A****dventure, Romance, Harem**

**Naruto High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**M**

**Naruto x Harem**

**CHAPTER 1**

Lima puluh tahun semenjak kedua manusia di usir dari _Heaven._

" Ayah, apakah benar dulu kakek dan nenek pernah tinggal di _Surga_. " tanya seorang anak perempuan.

" Ya , dulu kakek pernah tinggal di_ Surga. _" jawab sang ayah.

" Tapi kenapa sekarang kita tinggal di _Bumi_? ." kini seorang anak laki-laki

" Kakekmu dulu pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat di larang oleh _Tuhan. _Dimana kakekmu dan juga nenekmu memakan buah Chakra. Namun, bukan keinginan kakek dan nenekmu. Mereka di peralat oleh iblis untuk mengambil dan memakan buah tersebut. Dan mereka di usir dari_ Surga _dan tinggal di Bumi."

" Apakah _Tuhan _tahu bahwa kakek dan nenek diperalat oleh iblis?"

" Ayah kurang tahu. Namun, sepuluh tahun berselang kakek dan nenekmu menemukan sesosok wanita yang cantik yang ternyata adalah seorang iblis. Dan iblis itu adalah orang yang telah memperalat kakek dan nenekmu."

" Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh kakek dan nenek setelah tau bahwa dia adalah iblis yang membuat kakek dan nenek diusir. " tanya anak perempuan

" Mereka merawat iblis itu. Kakek dan nenek tidak pernah balas dendam kepada iblis yang telah membuat mereka diusir. Bahkan dengan senang hati membantu sesama makhluk." sang ayah menceritakan bagaimana baiknya kakek dan nenek mereka.

"Maksud ayah? " tanya sang anak perempuan bingung

" Sejak dahulu kakek dan nenek kalian sangat senang membantu bahkan terhadap hewan sekalipun. Sejak ayah masih kecil ayah melihat kakekmu sedang memberi makan hewan yang kelaparan meski hewan itu melukai kakek dan nenekmu. Begitu juga dengan iblis yang ditemukan kakek dan nenekmu meski telah membuat kakek dan nenekmu _dibuang_. Mereka tetap menolongnya hingga sembuh. Setelah sembuh tanpa berkata kata iblis itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. " cerita sang ayah

" Iblis itu tidak sopan sekali." sang anak perempuan agak berteriak

" Iya , iblis memang tidak sopan." giliran sang anak laki laki.

Sedikit tersenyum sang ayah melanjutkan ceritanya " Setelah lama tak terlihat seminggu kemudian datanglah sang iblis beserta teman temannya. Dengan wajah yang sedih dan tampak _seseorang_ yang tak sadarkan diri dengan muka yang tampak kesakitan. Saat itu ayah dan ibu masih kecil digendong oleh nenek kalian suruh masuk ke dalam. Beberapa hari kemudian ayah melihat sebuah gambar lingkaran sihir namun awalnya ayah tidak tahu lingkaran sihir apa yang dibuat kakekmu namun saat melihat wajah yang _familiar _yaitu iblis yang membuat kakek dan nenekmu _dibuang_ oleh _Sang Pencipta_ entah apa yang akan diperbuat oleh kakekmu. Dan ayah melihat nenekmu berlinangan air mata ayah sangat yakin kakekmu pasti akan membantu iblis itu lagi. " Sang ayah bercerita dengan meneteskan airmata

" Ayah apa ayah tidak apa apa?" tanya si anak perempuan

" Ayah tidak apa-apa. Ayah lanjutkan. Dan benar saja kakek kalian membantunya dan tubuh kakek kalian _ambruk _tak bernyawa. " cerita sang ayah

" apa yang kakek lakukan? " kini sang anak laki-laki yang bertanya.

" Kakek kalian melakukan ritual penghidupan kembali dimana mata ditukar mata, dan nyawa di tukar nyawa. " jawab sang ayah.

**Tahun xx17**

Terlihat anak laki-laki sedang memegang buku usang. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang asik membaca di temani oleh seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih yang menemani anak laki-laki itu tengah duduk di sampingnya dan melihat isi buku yang dibaca oleh anak laki-laki itu.

" Kakek mesum, apakah benar jika aku melakukan ritual ini dapat menghidupkan lagi orang yang meninggal dunia? " tanya sang anak

" Hoi, jangan panggil aku kakek mesum kau tau itu. Dan aku masih muda ingat itu bocah." teriak sang pria

" Kau kan memang mesum dan apa lagi rambutmu juga uban semua. Jadi apa yang salah dengan perkataanku." jawab sang anak

" Hah terserah kau sajalah."

" Jadi apakah benar jika melakukan ritual ini dapat menghidupkan kembali orang meninggal bahkan iblis sekalipun." tanya anak itu sambil menatap sebuah gambar lingkaran sihir.

Sang pria memikirkan bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan sang anak. Lama tak menjawab sang anak berteriak.

" Kakek mesum hoi kakek mesum"

" Oh bocah. "

" Kau mendengarkan ku tidak kakek mesum"

" Kau bilang sesuatu bocah"

" Hah , terserah kau saja kakek mesum pasti memikirkan hal hal mesum." sang anak menghela napas

**'**Maafkan aku, bocah. Entah darimana kau mendapatkan buku berisi sihir pembangkit aku tak ingin kejadian 5 tahun lalu kembali terjadi. Sekali lagi maafkan ayah angkat mu ini Naruto.**' ** batin sang laki laki.

" Sudah malam, bocah. Cepatlah tidur besok kita akan pergi lagi."

" hmm, " 'Apakah aku bisa menghidupkan kedua orangtuaku jika aku melakukan ritual yang ada dalam buku ini.' pikir sang anak dan matanya menutup.

**Keesokan hari**

Tampak hari yang cerah. Terlihat seorang kakek dan anak laki-laki sedang menaiki kereta kuda.

" Kita akan kemana lagi, kakek mesum? " tanya sang anak laki laki

" Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku kakek mesum.kau harus tau itu Naruto.panggil aku _Super mesum._ hah, kita akan ke Kuoh disana kita akan bertemu dengan teman lamaku" teriak sang kakek yang tidak terima dipanggil mesum.

"Teman lamamu? paling sama mesumnya denganmu." ejek Naruto

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

" apa masih lama kakek mesum? " Tanya Naruto agak kesal karena tidak sampai sampai

" Baru berangkat dah tanya terus kau bocah." jawab sang kakek yang mulai kesel juga karena ditanya terus.

**Jduak**

Benturan terjadi karena tiba tiba kereta kuda berhenti mendadak.

" Hoi kalo nyupir yang bener kenapa? bisa bisa ketampananku berkurang nantinya." teriak sang kakek mesum

" Maaf tuan . tapi lihat lah kemari tuan."

Sang kakek melihat apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi pun terkejut pasalnya tampak sebuah kereta kuda yang sudah rusak dan puluhan prajurit mati dan salah satu di antara sekarat.

" Tolong " teriakan kecil terdengar dari prajurit yang sekarat

Sang kakek menghampiri prajurit tersebut dan berjongkok lalu matanya membulat setelah mendengar apa penjelasan sang prajurit sang sambil menunjuk kearah hutan.

Sang kakek langsung menuju kedalam hutan sedangkan tinggallah Naruto dan pak kusir seorang

" Oi kakek mesum mau kemana kau?" teriak Naruto namun tak didengar oleh kakek mesum itu.

Naruto yang bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi kemudian iya terkejut pasalnya terlihat mayat tergeletak dimana mana. Naruto turun dari kereta kuda dan menghampiri kereta yang terlihat seperti kereta bangsawan.

" Oi nak mau kemana? Sebaiknya kembali kesini dan menunggu kakek mu.?

" Tenang saja aku hanya melihat lihat." Jawab Naruto

Naruto kemudian melihat kedalam kereta kuda dan tampak seorang anak perempuan yang tengah sekarat karena kedua matanya yang telah hilang dan darah mengucur deras dari kedua matanya. Naruto mendekati anak perempuan dan mengecek nadinya ternyata masih hidup.

Melihat hal itu Naruto teringat gambar lingkaran sihir yang ada dalam buku.

" Aku harus mencobanya. Jika aku ingin menghidupkan kembali kedua orang tuaku."

Naruto kemudian menggambar lingkaran sihir dengan memcontoh dari buku.

** Beberapa saat kemudian**

Lingkaran sihirpun sudah siap dan Naruto telah meletakan anak perempuan di tengah dan ia berdiri menghadap kearah anak perempuan itu.

" Wahai engkau yang merajai kematian penuhi panggilan hambamu ini dan tunjukan wujudmu"

Muncullah Iblis dengan paras cantik dan melihat kearah Naruto.

" Apa yang aku inginkan wahai anak muda?

" Aku ingin menyembuhkan anak perempuan ini."

" Kau tahukan syaratnya."

" Ya . Mata untuk mata, jiwa untuk jiwa."

" baguslah kalo begitu"

**Sring **

Kilauan cahaya membutakan mata.

** Bagaimana menurut kalian ? berikan komentar kalian.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
